The 54th Annual Hunger Games
by olivepop711
Summary: It's the 54th Annual Hunger Games! 24 children go in... 1 comes out. Who will win?


Terressa Minestop, 14, District 1

"Come on, Terressa!" My younger sister, Anema, shakes me. I groan. Anema flicks my forehead and I sit up.

"It's reaping day!" Anema reminds me.

"Thanks for telling me," I moan.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" Our older brother, Callem, called from downstairs.

"Okay, gosh," I mutter. I climb out of bed and open my closet.

"Terressa!" Anema cries.

I turn around.

Callem has laid out a poofy silver dress and matching slip-ons.

"Scat." I say playfully swatting at Anema.

She squeals and runs out of my room.

I take off my PJs and put the dress on. It shines in the golden sunshine from my window. I hurry downstairs and sit at my usual spot at the table.

For breakfast, Callem had made blackberry jam toast and yogurt with granola.

I ate my serving hungrily. "Mmmh!"

The clock strikes a quarter to noon.

"Come. We must go." Callem swallows his last bite of toast. He stands up and leans down to pick Anema up.

I stand too and follow him as we leave the house and walk hurriedly to the square.

Callem and Anema go to stand to the side while I get my finger pricked and hurry to the 14-year-old section.

District 1's escort, Hailey Granter, appears on the stage. "Lay-dees first!" She squeals. Hailey stumbles over to the ladies' ball in her high heels. "Terressa Minestop!" She calls.

My heart quickens as I numbly walk onto the stage. I hold in my fear as best as I can.

"Hello Miss Minestop!" Hailey squealed.

Setharo Alle, 16, District 1

I look up as the girl's name is called. A blonde girl who looks about 14 is called up. "Terressa..." I mutter.

Hailey turns towards the boys' ball. "Now for the boy!" She shrills.

I wait.

"Kristoff Alle!"

My brother. My mind reels as I see 12-year-old Kristoff come forward nervously.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream.

Hailey turns towards me. "Okay. And what's your nane?" She asks.

"Setharo Alle." I reply, my voice cracking in the end.

"Ooo! Is Kristoff your brother?"

I nod.

"Ok! This year's tributes from District 1!" Hailey says.

Azzyllia Xander, 17, District 2

I throw the knife and it digs right into the dummy's heart.

"Good..." My trainer, Whale, smiles.

The clock hits 11:30A.M.

"Come," the person that will volunteer with me, Alex Hartman, grabs my hand and drags me out the door of the 1st Academy.

We practically run to the square and get our fingers pricked.

I go to the 17-year-olds' section while Alex darts to the 18-year-olds' section.

Magile Quincy appears on the stage. We watch the stupid video then Magile totters over to the ladies' ball. "For our lay-dee," he says in a shrill voice, "we will have... Gretch-"

"I volunteer!" I run forward with 2 other girls in tow but I reach the stage first.

Magile smiles. "And what is your name?" He asks.

"Azzylia Xander." I say loudly. I catch Alex's eye and wink.

"Okee-dokeee!" Magile say. "Now for the boys... Quinn-"

Three shouts of 'I volunteer!' rang across the square.

Alex runs as fast he can but another boy that I know named Kelik Sarieson reaches the stage first and hops on.

"Ooo another volunteer!" Magile squeals. "What's your name, sonny?"

"Kelik Sarieson." Kelik pants.

I look into the crowd and see Alex, his head drooping. He turns around and spots me watching him.

_Good luck... _He mouths.

I scowl.

Magile smiles and says, "Okee-dokee! District 2's tributes!"

Kelik Sarieson, 15, District 2

I see Azzylia Xander run forward and leap onto the stage. Nobody knows this but I've had a crush on Azzylia since 4th grade. I know, she's 2 years older than me! Never mind.

Magile totters to the boys' ball and picks up a slip.

Azzylia's not going anywhere without me.

"Quinn-" Magile starts.

"I volunteer!" I scream. So does Alex Hartman and Wyatt Anderson.

I'm a faster runner then them and I'm closer to the stage. When I hop on Azzylia gives me a cold glare. Whatever. At least I'll be near her when I die.

"Ooo! Another volunteer! What's your name sonny?" Magile squeals like a mouse.

"Kelik Sarieson." I reply.

"Okee-dokeee! District 2's tributes!" Magile cries.

Quailene Wully, 13, District 3

I blink my eyes open.

"Quailene!" Mother shakes me.

"Ugh..." I groan and sit up. Reaping day! My eyes widen as I sit up.

"Get dressed hun." Mother says.

"Yes, Mother." I reply. I stand up and open my closet. I throw on my pink blouse and black leggings. Then I stumble down the stairs and slip into my seat at the table.

Mother has laid out cereal for me. I eat it then hurry to the factory.

On the way I run into my boyfriend, Zard. "Zard!" I run into his open arms and we hug tightly.

"Quailene!" He smiles at me and we walk hand-in-hand to the factory.

Mother meets us at the door. She starts fussing over my hair and Zard's outfit. I pull away.

"To the square!" A peacekeeper shoves us out of the factory. Mother falls to the ground.

I growl at the peacekeeper. "Did. You. Just. Do. That?!" I snarl.

The peacekeeper ignores me and sauters off.

I help Mother up and we hurry to the square. I slip into the 13-year-olds' section aftet getting my finger pricked and I see Zard go to the 15-year-old section.

Our escort, Warren Uolle, stalks onstage, his red skin shining in the smokey light. "Hello District 3!" Warren shrills. "Lay-dees first!" He cries. He grabs a slip of paper from the ladies' bowl. "Quailene Wully!" He cries.

I gasp. I numbly stumble onto the stage.

"Hello Ms. Wully!" Warren says.

Zard Realiston, 15, District 3

I gasp as Quailene stumbles onto the stage.

"Hello Miss Wully!" Warren Uolle, the escort, squeaks. "Now for the boy!" Warren says. He picks up a slip of paper. "Sal-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I cry.

Quailene gasps.

"And who are you?" Warren asks.

"Zard Realiston." I say.

"Ok!" Warren shrills. "District 3's tributes!"

Lark Mellson, 16, District 4

"Larky!" My little brother, Yule, grabs my hand.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Time for da reaping!" He says.

"Ok." We run to the square and meet up with our older siblings, Walker and Treelia.

Once we're all settled, me in the 16-year-olds' area and Walker in the 18-year-olds' section while Treelia and Yule stand with the adults, our escort Velvet Olivestar totters onto the stage. "Hi-ya District 4!" She squeals. "Of course lay-dees first!" She says in her thick Capitol accent. "Lark Mellson!" She cries.

My heartbeat quickens as I walk to the stage. Me? ME?!

Jake Will, 16, District 4

I watch the girl Lark walk to the stage. Her face is twisted in shock and fear.

"Now the boy!" Velvet squeaks. "Walker Mellson!"

That must be Lark's brother. A tall brown-haired boy is shoved forward from the 18-year-olds.

I look into Lark's eyes. Fear swirls in those beautiful green eyes.

"I volunteer!" I run forward. I can't let Lark's family get torn apart.

"Ooo!" Velvet's blue eyebrows shoot up to her green bangs.

Lark looks at me, confused.

"And you are?" Velvet asks.

"Jake Will." I tell her.

"Okee-dokeee! District 4's tributes!" Velvet shrills.


End file.
